


Новогодние подарки от Синей Птицы

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На форуме Warforge предложили новогодний драбблтон. Условия: драббл на любую ваха-тему, обязательно упоминание чего-нибудь зимнего-новогоднего, начать свой текст с последней фразы драббла, написанного предыдущим автором.<br/>Ключевая фраза: "Новые времена вернут старых героев".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новогодние подарки от Синей Птицы

– Новые времена вернут старых героев, – вдохновенно вещал с трибуны Абаддон. – Мир вступает в новое, сорок второе тысячелетие. Истёкшее тысячелетие было тяжёлым. Однако все трудности, через которые мы прошли, не сломили нас, но сплотили ещё сильнее! И пусть Тринадцатый Чёрный Крестовый Поход не увенчался полным успехом – впереди нас ждёт Четырнадцатый! Мы сломаем хребет прогнившему Империуму, возьмём штурмом саму Терру и скинем с Золотого Трона высохший труп фальшивого Императора! – Разоритель воинственно вскинул кулак, увенчанный Когтем Гора. – Мы изменим этот мир, ибо наши сердца требуют перемен!  
Чёрный Легион взорвался радостным рёвом и аплодисментами.

"Перемен, говоришь? Прямо-таки требуют? – Владыка оных навострил уши. И неважно, что птичья анатомия не предусматривает, собственно, ушных раковин, которые можно было бы навострить – ради такого случая и отрастить не грех. Ненадолго. – Ну ладно, будут вам и перемены, и новое тысячелетие... Я Синяя Птица, или кто? Имею полное право принести счастье!"  
Изменяющий Пути расправил синие крылья. Что там является обязательными атрибутами подобного праздника по терранским традициям? Вечнозелёное дерево, морозный дух и сюрпризы с фейерверками? Сейчас обеспечим.

В сокровищнице Тразина шевельнулся Вулкан. Глаза примарха раскалёнными угольками прожгли окружающий мрак. Владыка Змиев начал подниматься – медленно, но неотвратимо.

Повелитель Зимы и Войны разглядывал изображения на гололитических экранах. "Норна" уже давно бороздила просторы Ока Ужаса без особого толка и смысла. В конце концов, какая разница, где резать хаоситов, и каких конкретно хаоситов резать вообще? Все одним миром мазаны.  
Очередной прыжок вывел корабль к Чёрной Крепости. Леман Русс ухмыльнулся в рыжую бороду и кончиками пальцев погладил рукоять боевого топора. Давненько он племянничка не навещал... непорядок. Срочно надо исправлять – вот как раз и удобный случай подвернулся.

Стазисное поле, окружавшее тело примарха, лопнуло, и центральный храм крепости Геры наполнился восхищёнными вздохами и выкриками. Робаут Жиллиман, окончательно исцелённый и полный сил, восстал в мощи своей.  
Когда восторги подданных слегка поутихли, примарх облегчённо перевёл дыхание и приступил к работе. Обстоятельно изучил историю прошедших тысячелетий, обдумал текущую обстановку и принял решение.  
Впервые за много веков на Макрагге и в окрестностях собирался не Орден, но Легион – Ультрамарины, их сыны, их братья и кузены. Весь легион, возродившийся после Ереси и выступающий под сотней разных знамен.  
Четырнадцатый Чёрный Крестовый Поход должен быть предотвращён. Для этого Робаут Жиллиман решил нанести превентивный удар.

"Отлично. Вечнозелёное дерево есть, даже на гирлянду с фонариками тратиться не придётся. Морозный дух на подходах, сюрприз с фейерверками тоже готов. Остались сущие пустяки: на вершине ёлки должен сидеть ангел. На вершине ёлки не обещаю, но Ангелы будут".

Всю ночь Магистр Данте не мог уснуть. Ворочался так и эдак, но на какой бы бок он ни повернулся, ему снился Абаддон, говорящий всякие гадости. Причём ладно бы о самом Данте, о Мефистоне или, на худой конец, о Габриэле Сете – но нет! Нечестивый отступник посмел изрыгать из своей гнилой пасти хулу на самого Сангвиния, и оставить это просто так было категорически нельзя!

"Заодно и салатик нарубят. А что салатик будет из Чёрного Легиона – так о рецепте мы не договаривались".  
Довольный собой, Архитектор Судеб втянул уши обратно в череп, сложил крылья и вернулся к сборнику кроссвордов, от которых его отвлекли вопли Абаддона.  
"Будет тебе и новое тысячелетие, и старые герои. А в следующий раз будешь точнее формулировать пожелания!"


End file.
